Minute Musings Mused by Seeley J Booth
by Lesera128
Summary: Booth cleans up the mess he made during the three months he spent getting over his anger at Brennan's betrayal. AU. Companion piece to OFTEN QUOTED QUOTES. Oneshot. Complete.


Minute Musings Mused by Seeley J. Booth

By: Lesera128

Rated: M (And, really, it's more the T/M borderline... but to be on the safe side... let's say very gentle M for language more than anything else)

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Obviously. Just playing in someone else's sandbox for a bit.

Summary: Booth cleans up the mess he made with friends and families during the three months he spent getting over his anger at Brennan's betrayal. AU. Companion piece to OFTEN QUOTED QUOTES. Oneshot. Complete.

A/N: This is a companion piece to the events detailed in my story "Often Quoted Quotes Quoted One More Time." The events in this piece take place, chronologically, after the events in Chapter 22 of "Often Quoted Quotes"… but before the events in the epilogue. As ever, annoying flames will be fed to my pet dragon. A good piece of advice... if you don't like the story (be it premise, writing style, plot, characterization, or INSERT RANDOM GRIPE HERE), stop reading, and hit the back button. It's that simple. :)~

* * *

><p>Musing #1 – Special Agent Timothy "Sully" Sullivan<p>

* * *

><p><span>Quote<span>: "Wait, Sully's a great guy, okay? And for your information, you never broke me in."

* * *

><p>-BEGIN RECORDING-<p>

I don't really believe in introspection. I mean, you do what you gotta do, make your decision, and what's done is done. But… Parker did get me this little toy for Father's Day… I know Bones helped him buy it… no way Becks gave him that much money, and it is rather neat… records and analyzes voice patterns. Parker said it would help me remember things just like Bones does.

Bones... she thinks I don't know about that little journal of hers that she keeps on her laptop. I'd never try to read it... but I see her doing a lot more introspection than I've ever really found beneficial. She sees it as an analytical exercise in reasoning, I think. Me? Well, I simply got to ask... what's the point in looking back? Usually, nothing. So... I say... why bother?

But... Parker did get this thing for me since he knew I'd never write or type like Bones... and I'm not certain as to how much I'll actually use it, but hey… it is a neat toy to play with… so that's what I'm doing… because it's late, and I'm waiting for Sully… and it's raining, and I'm sort of hoping it might let up before I have to go into the Founding Fathers.

So much has happened in the past year… so much… and, despite everything that's had to happen to get to where I am, I'm happy. I love Bones, she loves me, we both know it, both acknowledge it, have both chosen to act on it, are together… and she's carrying my child.

A week ago… it's funny, but a week ago, I was getting ready about this time to meet Hannah Burley for happy hour. I'd love to say that I regret that decision now… but, I can't. Hannah, in a way, was ultimately the catalyst for the two of us to stop fighting each other and do what we needed to do to clear the air and be together. It's mid-July… okay, bordering on late-July, and that means we've wasted a lot of time in not being together since I got back in April. But… now there's time. The baby… the baby isn't due until the beginning of January… so, until then, we have time to make things right and enjoy just *being* together.

And, in the mean time, I can spend what little free time I have making amends to the friends and family members I have who have been so much better to me over the past three months then I probably deserved. I figured I would start with one of the easier ones… Sully. He and I go back a long time. I actually went through the Academy with the partner he had before Payton Perotta. Steve Navoya… Steve was a great guy… and I met Sully through him. But, when Steve was shot during that bank robbery… and Sully spent the next six months grieving the loss of his partner in a massive dose of survivor's guilt… we got as close as I ever did to someone since Teddy... but before Bones.

Needless to say, I meant it when I had told her that Sully was a good guy. Did I like it when they started dating? Hell, no. I mean… yeah, okay, if she was going to date someone… I knew Sully was a step above the quality of her usual choices… I mean, it's not like she's had the best track record when it comes to dating men outside of those who worked for the FBI… but… even then, I wanted her… and if Sully was with her, then I couldn't be… but, God bless that man for going off on that boat when he did. And, now he's with Perotta – go figure, I never would have guessed that one…. – and I'm with Bones, and all is right with the world.

Almost… at least it will be as soon as I apologize.

* * *

><p>Special Agent Timothy "Sully" Sullivan wasn't sure if he was really looking forward to this meeting. A week ago, he had witnessed a more emotional and angry Dr. Temperance Brennan than he ever thought possible… and that was coming from his perspective as one of her ex-lovers. However, in the days after she left the Founding Fathers, and, no, there had been no reports of her arrest… and no, Booth had not suddenly disappeared or appeared to begin suffering from abnormal and excessive physical injuries, Sully wasn't sure what to think of what he had witnessed.<p>

Over the past week, Booth and Brennan had acted much as they had always done… with the exception being that Booth was perhaps behaving a bit less like the moody asshole that had frequented his office in the Hoover and a bit more like the jovial Booth of old. There was no indication whatsoever that Brennan had even ever found Booth after she left the bar that night. Sully had asked Payton what she had heard, but, no, he knew his girlfriend well enough. It wasn't that she was aware of gossip and was holding out on him, there was – frustratingly - *honestly* no new information to report. So, when Booth had called Sully, asked if he would be willing to meet him for a drink… because it was important… Sully had felt both obligated to go… and a desire to go... because he was curious. It appealed to him that he might be able to score gossip that the coven of Payton, Angela, and Rebecca had been unable to get out of Brennan.

The first half hour had been spent in pleasantries and chit-chat as guys who had met for beers often exchange. Then, about forty minutes or so in, Booth signaled to the bar tender and ordered two shots of a very expensive premium vodka. Suddenly, Sully knew this was it. He recognized the drink order.

"We haven't drank this since the night that Steve died," Sully observed, a small amount of tension coming into his voice.

Booth nodded. "I know."

"And so why are we drinking it now?"

Booth shrugged. "I… I don't know. I… I-I… the conversation isn't really going in the direction I thought it would, Sully. No offense, but I didn't really ask you here tonight to chit chat about the Nationals shitty bullpen or to speculate on the UK's chances to make the World Cup playoffs…."

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "I figured seeing as how you've never really like soccer all that much." He paused and tentatively reached out a finger to touch the rim of the shot glass once the bartender had poured it. "So, why are we here, Booth?"

"For me to apologize… and to thank you."

Sully looked up at him and said, somewhat surprised, "For what?"

Booth was silent for a moment. He then said, "You know… even when I was in the Rangers... for the most part… I didn't really do the whole close male-bonding friendship thing. It's never really been my style."

"True enough," Sully admitted.

Booth nodded as he said, "But… when Steve died… I… I know what it's like to lose someone who you never expected to care about who got close to you… and then to lose him because of a mistake you think you made… even if you really didn't. And, so… I… I never expected to become friends like we did after Steve's death, Sully."

"I know… but, man… I-I don't know what I would have done then if you hadn't been there, Booth," Sully said, looking up at his friend.

Shrugging, Booth said, "You mean aside from wanting to emulate Jesus with the whole six-month new-career-as-a-carpenter thing?"

"Hey!" Sully immediately protested. "You said you liked my bookcases."

"And I still have the desk you built in the corner of my bedroom… I'm just saying is all…" Booth grinned. He then turned serious, "These past few months… since I've been back… I don't want to go into the details, Sully… there's really no reason to do it… but… I know I've made your life more difficult then it had to be… both at work and outside of it… and for that, I'm sorry."

Sully was quiet for a moment, but he nodded as he said, "I… I told Tempe a while ago that whatever was going on with you… it was bad. I knew… I know what it's like to have the woman you love break your heart, Booth. I don't need the details to recognize the signs."

"Yeah, well, you know that I fell in love when I was in Afghanistan," Booth said.

Sully nodded. "And now that's over?"

"I didn't handle it... that situation well," Booth said vaguely. "But, I'm dealing with it now… working through things… and I… I just want you to know that I know what you did for me when you didn't have to… and for that, I'm grateful."

"It's what friends do, Booth," Sully said. "I… we… *all* of us have been worried about you for a long time now. That's why… at least, that's one of the reasons why I did what I did."

"Yeah, well… you've been great. You did what you did without pushing… made sure to keep me out of too much trouble while still giving me my space," Booth said. "That's more important to me than you'll ever know."

"Hey," Sully said. "It's not like I couldn't watch my games in the bars where you were getting shitfaced just as easily as the normal dives I frequent."

"Yeah," Booth admitted. "But, that doesn't explain why you still went with me to the meetings. You didn't have to stay... you made sure I got there when I asked you to take me there... you didn't have to come inside..."

Sully shrugged. "Son of a life-long gambler, Booth… sometimes… sometimes I needed to go just as much as you did."

"I've still never told anyone about that, you know," Booth said softly. "Not even Bones."

Sully eyed him curiously, "What's there to tell?" He then reached down and picked up the vodka shot. He gestured for Booth to do the same. Lifting them both, then men then said at the same time, "Za vashe zdorov'ye!"

* * *

><p>Like I said that time to Bones… Sully really is a great guy… and a very good friend.<p>

-END RECORDING. ERASE.-

* * *

><p>Musing #2 – Lieutenant Commander Jared Booth, USN (ret.)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Quote<span>: "No, that's not true. If I were in your shoes, I'd want to know if my girlfriend was hiding something."

* * *

><p>-BEGIN RECORDING-<p>

Perhaps the easiest person I needed to make my peace with is Jared… why? Well… because we're brothers… and I've spent a lot of years pulling his ass out of the gutter, and so I do have some stored credit on that front… and because, like I said… we're brothers, and that's just what brothers do.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the bag his brother carried as he entered the apartment, Booth smirked. "That's funny, Jared, real funny."<p>

Jared quirked a eyebrow at his brother. He shrugged and then said, "Hey, it's like the Boy Scouts say, Seeley, 'always come prepared'."

Dropping the drugstore shopping bag on the kitchen counter, Booth rummaged through and then placed the bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, gauze pads, skin ointment, cloth tape, a bottle of aspirin, and two disposable ice packs on the counter. He nodded at his brother and said, "Is this your way of you asking me to kick your ass?"

Jared shrugged as he moved to the refrigerator, reached inside for a can of soda, took one, opened it, and then sipped. Looking up with a quirked eyebrow, Jared said, "The last time I saw you was three months ago, Seeley… you insulted my fiancée, your partner, and told me you couldn't trust me with your son… before you then began to attempt to pummel me into a bloody pulp. What else am I supposed to think when you call and ask me to come over because you need to see me? You can't really blame me for thinking round two might be on the books for tonight."

"And thinking that, you still came here?" Booth asked.

"Well, yeah," Jared said. "You're my big brother… and when you need me… I spent a lot of years asking you to do things for me. Now it's time to see if I could do the things you needed me to do for you."

Booth gestured towards the couch. "You've changed, Jared."

Jared shrugged, and said, "Naaw… just maybe finally growing up… a little bit." He paused and smiled at Booth. "Maybe I'm just finally following my big brother's *prior* good examples."

"Yeah, well… about that," Booth began. "There's some stuff I need to tell you… so, let's sit, huh?"

And so… over the next two hours… Booth began to tell Jared the story of what had happened from the minute Brennan decided not to take the position at the dig in Indonesia to the events of last week… albeit a heavily edited version.

To his credit, Jared was quiet for most of the story.

When he stopped, Booth took a sip of his beer and nodded, "Go ahead. I know you've got questions."

Finally, when he did speak, Jared asked, "And… Tempe… she knew you were going to tell me all of this? Everything… from her being Andi to… to how things are now?"

Booth nodded. "We both decided… we need some time to get things straight between us… but… family… she already told her father… and I… I… we're both going to tell Parker… at least the part about us being together because of the baby… but… I needed to be able to tell someone on my side of things, you know?"

"And you aren't telling the rest of the squint squad?" Jared asked.

Booth shook his head. "Not for now… in a couple months, when Bones is on a little more solid footing with everything… she's... she's doing great, right now. I think that's because she's just letting herself enjoy things finally. But. if there's one thing that I know... it's that woman. It's only a matter of time before she's going to stop feeling and start thinking again, and when she does... I... we *will* be okay. I know, in the end, we'll be okay. But... it won't be easy. It's going to take her some time. I just know she's going to have to rationally come to terms with all these changes in her life. So... she's gonna need time and space to work those things out... and after that, then, yeah… maybe... we'll tell whoever she wants. But, for now… we… we wanted to tell you… since you're family… and we're going to need your help with things… once the baby is here, you know? So there is a practical side to it..."

"So you told me all this just because you want a baby-sitter?" Jared laughed.

Booth frowned. "No-"

Jared waved his hand off with a laugh. "I'm teasing." He then nodded and said, "She… she's a good woman, Seel."

"I know that…"

"But probably too smart for her own good sometimes," Jared mused.

"Yup," Booth nodded.

"And… as fucked up as this whole thing was… I'm glad you guys have worked things out," Jared said. "You both… you both are better with each other than without."

Booth narrowed his eyes, "When did you become a friggin' guru, Jared?"

"Dunno," Jared said. "Like I said, maybe I'm just getting older."

Booth sighed. Looking up, Jared eyed his brother suspiciously as he said, "Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know you were a complete dick the night I kicked your ass, right?"

Leaning forward, Booth said, "Yes, I know… and for what it's worth… I'm sorry I was a complete dick the night I kicked your ass."

At this, the brothers began to argue, playfully… about who had actually kicked who's ass.

* * *

><p>And that was that. Because Jared's my brother. And that's what brothers do.<p>

-END RECORDING. ERASE.-

* * *

><p>Musing #3 – Dr. Camille "Cam" Saroyan, M.D.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Quote<span>: "Yes…. *except* be sure about your feelings. Because if you crack that shell, and you change your mind, she'll die of loneliness before she'll ever trust anyone again."

* * *

><p>-BEGIN RECORDING-<p>

In some ways, having to make things right with Cam was something I was looking forward to doing least. She could still read me so well after all these years, and… for now, Bones and I had together, made the choice to keep yet another secret… set of secrets from our friends. But, that was our choice. Right, wrong… bad, good… we were doing what we had to do to do what was best for our family. I… I just… apologizing to a very old friend while you're still trying to keep something from her just... I didn't really want to do it… but… it had to be done. And, so, it's not like I really had any choice in the matter. It had to be done.

* * *

><p>Booth waited until it was late… most of the lab had cleared out. It was the beginning of August… and the workload had been light anyway given the squints' vacations before the start of the next academic semester, and Brennan pulling back on her workload before her scheduled leave of absence. Cam had taken it in stride, after so many years of working with Brennan, used to her coming and going as she did... as long as she knew that she wouldn't be gone too long... and would come back.<p>

He went to Cam's office door, just like he had that one night, and knocked once. Cam looked up at him, curiosity and caution evident on her face.

"Booth," she nodded.

"Camille," he began, hoping that the use of her name might bait her into breaking the formal icy exterior that had separated them since that night in May with the usual witty retort.

"What can I do for you, Booth?" Cam asked, not answering with her normal reply. She made no move to get up and clearly wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He sighed as he walked into the office. "Cam, I…."

"Let me stop you right there," Cam said. "If this has anything to do about anything not related to our caseload, it would be a kindness if you would tell me now so I can call security so they're ready to toss you out of the lab again when we're done."

"Okay," Booth nodded. "But, is it still really necessary for you to call security if the reason I'm here... even if its personal... is because I want to say I'm sorry?"

At this, her eyebrows narrowed. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry, Cam," Booth said.

"For what precisely?" she questioned.

"All of it… but particularly for making you kick me out of the lab that night… I brought my personal problems into your workspace… and I know I put you in a difficult position… I never should have done it… I took advantage of our friendship… and for all of it, I'm sorry," Booth said.

Cam was quiet for a moment before she looked him directly in the eye and said, "How long have you been practicing that line?"

"About three days," Booth admitted.

"But it's still true? You mean it?" Cam asked.

"Every word," Booth said truthfully.

Standing, Cam went around and reached out to pull him into a hug. "Good. I'm glad you're finally back."

"Where'd I go?"

"I don't know… but wherever you were, you were gone a long time," Cam said.

Booth nodded. He opened his mouth and went to speak. Cam interrupted him with a shake of her head.

"Unless, as a friend, you really need to tell me details, I don't need specifics, Booth," Cam said. "Just make sure it never, *EVER* happens again."

Booth nodded again.

She gestured to the door. "Want to grab a cup of coffee in the lounge?"

Booth smiled and followed her as she turned to leave. A couple of hours later, they sat looking down at the lab platform. At some point in the course of their discussion, Brennan had appeared from limbo with a new set of remains. She was in the process of arranging them on the examination platform, unaware she was being watched.

At last Cam acknowledged her and said, "She did tell you about her request for a leave of absence, right?"

Booth nodded slowly. "Chicago?"

Cam nodded. "Northwestern offered her a chance to fill in at the last minute for a fairly prestigious course that one of their emeritus professors was supposed to teach but couldn't because… well, because apparently he died. It was natural causes and all... but, apparently the professor was one of Brennan's mentors. She wants to do it was a sort of tribute to him? I don't know... she was weird when she explained it... definitely not like the Brennan of old. Anyway, the course means she'll be gone for the semester… August to December… possibly January as well, she told me. Something about wanting to take some vacation time in January for her next book."

Booth was silent for a moment. Over the past few weeks, it became clear that with Jacob Broadsky on the loose, anyone who was close to Booth was at risk. Getting Brennan and the baby away (or at least making everyone think she was going away) until they caught the son-on-a-bitch was the best thing that the two of them had come up with… because, Booth knew he couldn't protect Parker, Brennan, the baby *and* be successful at catching someone like Jake Broadsky if Broadsky knew how to hit him and where. Booth was good… but even he knew when to admit that he wasn't *that* good. The facade gave them a much needed advantage, and for now... Booth saw no harm in keeping the secret.

Cam watched Booth's attention drift. She saw him watching Brennan, and finally said, "Seeley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Five months is a long time… you okay with that?" Cam asked.

Looking back at her, he shrugged. "She's been gone longer than that before, Cam… and she'll be back. She always comes back. And, until she does, we'll make it work."

"Yeah?" Cam asked.

Booth nodded. "Yeah."

"So… you two… are okay?"

Booth looked up at her and said, "We're partners, Camille. Of course, we're okay."

Cam smiled with a nod. "Don't call me 'Camille', Seeley."

"Don't call me 'Seeley', Camille," he replied.

The pair chuckled… and for once, Booth knew that what he had told Cam was true. Somehow… they would make it work… because they were partners, and that's what partners did.

* * *

><p>The fewer people that knew about the baby… and the change in the nature of my relationship with Bones… meant that the secret would protect them. In a way, it also gave Bones the time she needed to deal with what all the changes in her life over the past few months had meant. As for me… I was just happy to have her in my life… because, when the day was done, and I wasn't obsessing over finding and capturing Jake… I still could come home to her. And that meant more to me than I ever thought anything might ever be able to…<p>

-END RECORDING. ERASE.-

* * *

><p>Musing #4 – Max KeenanMatthew Brennan

* * *

><p><span>Quote<span>: "In the Old West, he would have been considered a hero."

* * *

><p>-BEGIN RECORDING-<p>

Of all the conversations that I didn't look forward to because I actually feared it, it was the one I knew was coming with Max. I had made his baby girl cry… granted there were many extenuating circumstances… many of them which directly resulted from Bones' own actions… but the fact remained… I still had knocked up Max Keenan's little girl… and then made her cry.

I knew one day he would find me… and, patiently, I waited… used those sniper-training skills to wait until Max took a father's privilege and named the time and place. Even I knew *that* was his due. And, then, in the interim, I just prayed he wouldn't maim or kill me… or do anything else I would really have to arrest him for… again.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, and for once, all Booth wanted to do… all he had to do, was trudge home, shower, change, and collapse on the couch to catch what was left of the Phillies series with the Mets. It would probably be in the fifth or sixth inning by the time he got home, but still, watching three or four innings before passing out from exhaustion… well, there were worse ways to end one's evening.<p>

Unfortunately for Booth, fate and Max Keenan had other plans for him that evening. He was parked on the top level of the Hoover's overflow employee garage… he hadn't been able to get his normal spot when he had returned from interviewing a suspect with Brennan that afternoon. He had somewhat absentmindedly noticed the construction materials that were scattered at various corners of the parking level… before entering his office a few hours earlier, he had actually nodded by way of greeting to some of the electricians who were working on updating the surveillance camera system's wiring. It appeared, Booth noted as he looked for his SUV, that they had not completed their task before calling it a day. He shook his head for no particular reason, and just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he moved to where his car was parked. In his exhaustion, he recognized a split second too late the danger he was in when a large fist jutted out from around the side of his car. The hit was direct… and hard… and dropped him to the ground in a single blow. Booth began to see stars just as soon as he realized that, yes, it had finally happened. Max Keenan was ready to talk and had finally found him.

He confirmed his assumptions when he saw Max leaning over his prone body, frowning. "Hey, kid."

Booth stared at him for a moment, and then nodded, "Max."

Reaching down, he extended a hand to Booth, who took it. Max hauled him up with a small grunt.

"Thanks," Booth said as he began to rub his jaw.

"Sure thing."

And, then, suddenly, he found he only had enough time to begin the action of wincing in anticipation as he saw the blur of Max's fist go straight to his gut. The double jab again came hard, fast, and Booth doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him.

He felt his ire start to rise as he struggled for breath. "Hey now!"

"What?" Max asked innocently.

"If—If," Booth was wheezing from having the air knocked out of him. "If you keep doing that, it's going to make talking fairly difficult, don't you think?"

Max shrugged. "You're probably right… but…"

"But?"

"But…." Max turned to punch him again. This time Booth was anticipating it, and dodged. Max laughed "Hmmm, not a bad move, kid."

"Th—anks," Booth puffed.

"Yeah, even after all these years I still sometimes forget how good you are," Max conceded. "But," he paused, looked at Booth, and then quickly stomped on the younger man's instep and slugged him in the side. "But… see… you should never forget, Booth… main difference between you and me is that I'll fight dirty when I need to..."

Battling between letting Max take his due as Brennan's father… and wanting to retaliate in kind, he began to wheeze again as he clutched his side. "That one hurt."

Max shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," Booth said.

Max nodded. "Okay, you're right… no, I'm not."

Stumbling two or three steps away, Booth leaned against a nearby car and quickly gulped down some air. His chest was heaving as he gestured between Max and said, "So is this part done?"

Placing his hands in his pockets, Max said, "For now."

"G—Good," Booth nodded.

"You've been expecting me," Max observed.

Booth nodded again.

"And you aren't putting up much of a fight… why?" Max questioned.

Booth breathed again. "Figured… I figured… from your point of view… I can see where you'd figure I deserved it."

"And more," Max mused. He then said, "And? What's your other reason?"

"And," Booth continued, somewhat amused Max knew there was more than one reason. "Because I love your daughter."

Max shrugged again. "Yeah, well, I've known that part for years, Booth. That part... that's probably the one part that I'm not concerned about in any way, shape, or form because I've never doubted it…"

"Than what?"

Leaning back against the side of Booth's SUV, Max said, "You hurt my daughter."

"Listen, Max," Booth began. He had practiced these words, too, in his head over the past few days. "What goes on between me and Bones is between us, but, I will say this... it's not like she didn't give as good as she got."

"Yeah, well, no offense, Booth, but you're not my daughter. Tempe is… and she was crying… because of you," Max pointed out.

"I know," Booth said. "And I regret that."

"She was crying," Max continued. "And we both know Tempe never cries… and it was because of you… and that really pisses me off, Booth."

"For what it's worth," Booth said carefully, "She and I are working things out."

"I know," Max said. "She told me." He paused, obviously recalling his earlier discussion with Brennan with a smile. "She also told me that I was forbidden from hurting family."

Booth arched an eyebrow at Max, as the older man continued, "And seeing as how I heard recently that you and I are going to be related… are related… I figured she might have a point."

"But—" Booth said.

"But," Max said, "Like I said… you made my daughter cry… pissed me off… and even if you two are working things out and that part's none of my business… there is still the small issue of you getting my little girl into trouble."

At this, Booth frowned. "You know, Max... Bones... she probably wouldn't like it if she heard you call her 'little girl'... or referred to the fact that she's pregnant as having gotten 'in trouble'."

"What? You gonna tell her?" Max said, amused.

Booth shook his head. "No, just saying is all—"

Max smiled, "Yeah, well… as you know… once you've held your child in your arms… they're always your baby… whether they're boys at 12 or girls at 35." Max stopped and nodded at him, "You know, I'd find it quite funny if it was a girl. That would be apt punishment for you because you really have no idea what kind of a job can get done on guys like us until that baby you've held in your arms has a pair of X chromosomes… The X-Y combination isn't quite as devastating... or as dangerous, you know."

"Did… do you know something I don't, Max? About the baby?" Booth asked, his curiosity suddenly piqued.

Max pursed his lips and shrugged. "Naaw… Tempe hasn't told me anything like that… I just… I know from experience… little girls are their daddies' Achilles' Heel. You think it was bad with Parker… just wait." He paused and then nodded, "I assume I don't need to be cliché here and make some vague threat to you and what'll happen if I find my daughter or grandchild crying because of something you should have done and didn't or didn't do and should have?"

"No," Booth shook his head.

"Good," Max said. He nodded and saw Booth's lip had started to bleed. "You might want to fix that before you go home to my little girl. Clean yourself up and all."

Booth frowned. "I, ahh, wasn't planning on seeing Bones tonight, Max. She was a bit cranky today and told me she just wanted to be alone tonight."

This time it was Max's turn to frown. "She's just started her second trimester, right?"

"Yeah…"

"She's pregnant with your child… that means… most of the time… when she's cranky and tells you something, you should do the exact opposite, Booth," Max observed.

"I don't want to pressure her," Booth said evenly.

Max waved him off. "My advice to you if you don't want her to be cranky tomorrow… go find her… offer to do whatever she wants… back rub… foot massage… even holding her while she drifts off to sleep watching those National Geographic documentaries she loves—"

"Oh, God," Booth muttered. "Not the boring ones?"

"Yeah," Max said. "The boring ones… and be thankful you have the opportunity to do it."

Booth considered Max's words with a nod. "Okay."

Max extended his hand and smiled. "Good man… go take care of my daughter… and… please… don't do anything else that I'll need to do something like this again for? Huh?"

Booth frowned, but took the hand, shook it, and then both men went on their separate ways.

* * *

><p>I don't know how Max knew what he did… but he was right. She was moody when I got there… but the pint of strawberry ice cream and the cold bottle of lemon-lime seltzer appeased her after she spent about twenty minutes going back and forth between pouting on the couch and babying me because of my split lip. It wasn't the night I had planned on having… but, in some ways, it was much, much better.<p>

-END RECORDING. ERASE.-

* * *

><p>Musing #5 – Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro<p>

* * *

><p><span>Quote<span>: "Maybe *I* can help... Why is it that nobody ever says to me 'Gee, Angela, this looks impossible, but maybe *you're* the person would could solve the problem?'"

* * *

><p>-BEGIN RECORDING-<p>

In some ways, the talk with Angela was the one I had expected to be the worst… but had actually turned out to be the least painful. In the end, I think it was more about *her* wanting to talk to someone about her own changing friendship with Bones more than it was about her being angry with me about my past behavior. Angela's always been like that... she can carry a grudge and work out ways to right the wrongs people have done to you in a heartbeat... but, when she's seen you attempt to make amends and right those same wrongs yourself... her anger is just as quick to disappear. Perhaps because she was distracted with her own pregnancy… or maybe, maybe she… like Max, was just waiting for the opportune moment to get me alone on her terms and deal with me at a later date. Frankly, I didn't really want to find out, so I was just pleased when our talk happened, ended, and we both went about our own business.

* * *

><p>"Hey, G-man," Angela said as Booth brought a file folder into her office. "What do you have for me?"<p>

Nodding, Booth said, "I was hoping that you might be able to make something of these letter fragments that Sully and I found at the crime scene."

Flipping open the folder and scrutinizing the evidence bag, she nodded. "I'll see what I can do and let you know."

"Thanks," Booth said with a nod. He turned to leave but stopped when she called out to him.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Have you heard from Brennan recently?"

Turning around, Booth nodded. "She… uh… she started the new class at Northwestern a couple of days ago, I think… gave her first lecture in a really long time on Tuesday morning. She told me she thinks it went well. Why?"

Angela shrugged and said, "I—I… you know… the past year… things between Bren and I have changed? I mean, I can't lie… I've been distracted by Jack… and then the baby… but, we… aren't as close as we once were."

Booth remained quiet, but nodded.

Angela continued. "She… before she left… we talked... but, the past few months… I could tell there were things that she wasn't telling me… things she would have told me in a heartbeat if this had happened before we all left and came back… and that's okay… she does her own thing, at her own pace, she always has… and I love her and am here for her when she needs me… I just… I just wanted to make certain that her taking this job up at Northwestern wasn't… wasn't because she was running again. Running away from things… that needed to be dealt with, you know?"

Booth was uncertain what to say, but finally he began, "I… you know that over the past few months… Bones and I… things… a lot changed between us once I came back from Afghanistan."

Nodding, Angela said, "I know… that your split with your girlfriend was… messy."

Booth nodded. "I… it *was* messy… and… that affected my relationship with Bones. We… we're working on getting back to where we need to be… but, it's going to take time, Angela."

"Take time… or space?"

Booth shrugged and almost avoided answering the new question by answering the older one. "You'd have to ask Bones for her side of things… but for me… my opinion? No, I don't think she's running away. She's doing what she believes she needs to do."

"And you're okay with that?"

"For now? Yeah, Angela. Because she'll be back..."

"She didn't know if she would be here for the baby's birth," Angela said, a wistful look suddenly coming into her eyes. "She said she would try… but… are you sure, Booth? Are you certain she'll be back?"

"Of course, Angela… she always comes back. You know that," Booth said truthfully.

"Good," Angela said with a nod. "Then when she comes back… we can get things back to normal around here… all of us."

Booth nodded with a smile. "That sounds like a great plan." He paused and then looked up, "Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"These past few months... I know I wasn't the easiest guy to work with because of all this crap I've been... this personal crap I've been dealing with... if... if I did anything that affected you negatively, I'm sorry," Booth said.

Angela's eyes narrowed. She then asked, "And have you said this to Brennan?"

He didn't want to give to much away, but he figured Angela's question deserved an answer, so he nodded. He saw her nod in response, and then begin to tear up a bit. He frowned as he said, "You okay?"

Angela nodded, wiping a few tears that had prickled at the edge of her eyes. She chuckled as she said, "Damn pregnancy hormones. I cry when I want to laugh, laugh when I want to scream, and scream when I want to cry. But, yeah, Booth, I'm okay."

Booth nodded, with a smile, and turned to leave.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"One last thing," Angela said, interrupting his exit once more.

He looked up at her, registering the change in her tone. "Yeah?"

"I don't find a need to mention this beyond this one time… and know that I'm only saying something because I love Brennan very, very much," Angela said.

Booth nodded.

"She's the sister I never had… and, well… I'm with her… always. I like you… and you know I've always thought you'd be good for her… that you'd be good together… for each other… and I really hope, one day, your heads and hearts are in the same place and that can happen… but until then… if you hurt her… do anything that hurts her…even... even if it's her own fault... even if she, somehow, someway brought the hurt upon her... deserves it even... I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you," she said with a smile.

This time, Booth could only nod. "Duly noted, Angela. Duly noted."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if it was exacerbated by the hormones… or just because of the depth of her feelings for Bones… but in that moment… I suddenly remembered that Angela was from Texas… and she could be quite scary in her own right, her father aside, when she chose to be. Quite scary.<p>

-END RECORDING. ERASE.-

* * *

><p>Musing #6 – Dr. Temperance Brennan, Ph.D.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Quote<span>: "When Booth and I first met, I didn't believe that such a thing as love existed. I maintained that it was simply brain chemistry. But, perhaps Booth is correct; perhaps love comes first, and then creates the reaction. I have no tangible proof, but...I'm willing to accept Booth's premise."

* * *

><p>-BEGIN RECORDING-<p>

When you love someone… if it's the real deal… the real thing… you… you do things for them that you would never do for anyone else. You do things you never thought you could do… because they're that one person that you love. And, in the end, that's all that matters.

Even if that one thing means trudging out at 2am in the middle of the night with said individual who is six months pregnant with your child... Even if you had been up thirty-six hours prior working a difficult case without her and are now exhausted... Even if it had been raining earlier and now it was misting so that your hair, clothing, and shoes are going to get uncomfortably damp... Even if you have to stop at three different stores to find the right type of strawberry ice cream and sugar cones... Even if you have to listen to said woman complain the entire march to the mall because her back is hurting, her feet are swollen, and she isn't used to the unwieldiness of her changing body... Even if you have to fight hard to resist the urge to remind her that it *was* her idea to do this... Even if it is 4am by the time you finally make it to the bench with the ice cream...

But, you love her… and, in the end, that's all that matters.

So, you do what you have to do, and you find a way to make it work.

* * *

><p>Brennan sat, leaning against Booth, savoring the ice cream that had begun to melt.<p>

"Mmmm," she moaned. "This… *this* was worth it."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about you making a noise like that when I'm not responsible for it," Booth said, a bit offended.

Brennan shrugged. "Tough. Deal with it."

She resumed eating her ice cream cone. Booth shot her a look of exasperation as he said, "Not to point too fine a point on things, Bones… but… I don't really get how the ice cream that I bought at the third drugstore we went to can taste any better just because you're eating it here as opposed to back at the apartment."

She smiled as she bit into the ice cream cone. "That's okay. You don't really need to understand it… just accept it." She then grinned at him.

He shook his head in exasperation. Looking up, he nodded at her and said, "Okay, I have another question for you."

"Okay."

"I get the whole you don't-like-your-fruit cooked thing… that I get… but what I don't understand is how if you don't like fruit cooked that your favorite ice cream flavor is produced when fruit is frozen… that's just not logical, Bones," Booth said.

Brennan shrugged. "Who said it has to be?"

Booth laughed… although he wasn't sure if it was because of his exhaustion, her playful flippancy, or some combination of the two. "I think I've become a bad influence on you."

Leaning in, Brennan nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

He watched her… the rest of her ice cream cone forgotten as she looked at him… and even in the misting darkness of the late night (or very early morning, depending on your perspective), he could see it. Her eyes… they had darkened… and… Booth couldn't help but laugh again.

"What is it with you today, Bones?"

"What?" Brennan said in curiosity, pulling back just a bit.

He nodded at her. "You know what."

"No, what, Booth?" she asked.

He reached in and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Leaning in, his voice becoming husky with desire, he said, "How can you suddenly start getting turned on by simply sitting here on a bench next to me at 4 o'clock in the morning? Me? Okay… if it were me, that makes sense with you sitting over there and doing your sexy sex-kitten thing with your tongue and the ice cream cone… but you… I just don't get it."

Brennan shrugged. "Hormones, I guess?"

Booth leaned in further and said, "You're using that excuse a lot lately…"

"Are you complaining?"

"No… not necessarily… I just wish that you would—"

Suddenly, Booth was shut up as Brennan pushed forward the remaining two inches that separated the pair. She began to kiss him, gently at first, sucking on his lower lip… brushing his upper lip with her tongue, before he opened better to give her access, pulling her tongue into his own mouth, deepening this kiss. Sweet… so sweet, she tasted like the strawberry ice cream. He started to see stars… more likely from lack of oxygen than the physical reality of the kiss. At last, the need for air caused them to pull a part.

Booth smiled at her and said Brennan's customary words, "Not fair… not fair at all."

"Tough," Brennan repeated with a grin.

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"So… you gonna tell me now?'

"Why we're here at four o'clock in the morning?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember… and I… I didn't want to miss the appointment," Brennan said.

It took Booth a moment before he said, "It's the day."

"Yes," Brennan said. "Even though… after everything that's happened…. It still felt really important for me to be here with you today."

"A year's a long time," Booth said cautiously.

"A single rotation around the sun," Brennan nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she said, "We were fools, Booth… fools to think we could come back and just pick up where we left off… that nothing would have changed."

"Maybe," Booth agreed. "But… the change… it… the process of changing may have been painful… but… I think we've evolved to a better state, don't you, Bones?"

Reaching her hand over, she grasped his tightly, and pulled it to rest on her expanding abdomen. Brennan wasn't quite sure if the kick was strong enough for Booth to feel, but she felt it for both of them as she smiled and said, "Definitely, Booth, definitely." She paused, something coming into her eye that Booth didn't quite fully recognize, but did cause him some concern. She was happy with how things were, but, as he had anticipated, it was still something she was making her peace with, one day at a time.

"You okay, Bones?"

She nodded, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm working on it, but, yeah... most days, I think so."

* * *

><p>We went home after that… and even though I was tired… I could tell she going back and forth from wrestling with what caused that look on the bench and being in the mood… Sex... sex was something that was always an easy way for us to communicate... and, in the end, she apparently chose to focus on being in the mood. Soon her energy made me forget my exhaustion, as she pulled me into our bedroom, enticed me with an impromptu striptease… and tempted me into making love to her.<p>

Yes, I was exhausted... but, like I said…when you love someone… really love someone the way I love Bones… you do what you gotta do… even when the task is as arduous as making love to your partner… the mother of your child… your soul mate… your other half… you do what you need to do… and try to remember to enjoy it as the opportunity presents itself.

And, as for the other stuff? You don't forget about it... you just take things one step at a time.

-END RECORDING. ERASE.-

* * *

><p>-The End-<p> 


End file.
